


Red Wine

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize in advance for the excessively flowery paragraph. I'm sorry. It just happened and I couldn't fix it once it was there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for the excessively flowery paragraph. I'm sorry. It just happened and I couldn't fix it once it was there.

Emily leaned back in the deep armchair and swirled her glass of red wine, allowing the scent to waft to her nose. She took a sip and let out an appreciative murmur. If there was one thing to be said for Ian Doyle, it was that the man had impeccable taste. And with Emily's wealthy, world-wide childhood, she could most certainly enjoy that aspect of his life.

The bedroom door opened and Emily let her head loll to the side, smiling at the man entering the room.

"You look comfortable," Ian observed with a little laugh, taking in the half-lidded expression of bliss on his lover's face.

"I am," Emily murmured, taking another sip from her glass. "This is excellent wine."

Stepping over to her side, Ian picked up the bottle from the table, taking in the label. "It should be," he said simply.

"Expensive?" Emily asked, setting the glass down briefly to stretch her arms over her head.

"Obscenely." Ian's eyes flared as he watched her. "I want to lick it off you."

Emily looked up at him, raising an eyebrow and licking her lips. "I was enjoying drinking it."

"Keep your glass. I'll use the bottle."

"You make a tempting offer." Emily picked up her glass again, smiling at Ian over the rim. "What if I wanted more than one glass?"

"You'll live." Ian's eyes narrowed at the game Emily was playing.

"It's **very** good wine." Emily made a show of swallowing a drink of wine, tilting her head back and letting her eyes fall nearly shut, sighing softly.

The glass was out of her hand and shattering on the floor in the next instant, and strong hands on her arms hauled her out of the chair. "You're pushing me," Ian breathed close to her face, "to my breaking point, Lauren."

"Good," Emily purred, closing the distance between them and nipping at his lower lip. Ian let out a growl and hoisted her into his arms, her legs automatically wrapping around his waist. One hand went to her ass, holding her, while the other grabbed the wine bottle. He carried her to the bed and dropped her there, ignoring her delighted gasp. She liked it when he was a little rough.

The wine bottle went to the side table, and Ian's fingers turned to his belt, pulling it from his pants. Emily moved to begin undressing as well, but he stopped her with a sharp, "No." She squirmed on the bed and he knelt over her, pulling her arms above her head and through the headboard, cinching his belt around her wrists to hold her in place. She was already gasping.

By the time he'd grabbed the scissors and cut her out of her clothes, she was arched and straining against the belt, her legs moving restlessly against the blankets. With an evil smirk, Ian sat back on his heels, now between Emily's thighs. He grabbed the bottle of wine from the table, taking a long drought. After a moment of watching her, he leaned forward, lifting her head and letting her take a mouthful of the rich liquid as well.

Once she'd swallowed, he hovered over her chest and tipped the bottle, watching the red fluid pour over her pale breasts. He immediately captured one nipple with his mouth and blindly set the bottle back on the table.

A strangled sound left Emily's throat at the first touch of Ian's mouth to her skin, and her entire body tensed, arching up to press further against him.

Wine dripped from Emily's sides onto the bedspread, as Ian slid lips and tongue over her body in a frenzy he wasn't expecting. He'd planned on teasing her, drips of wine and little licks with his tongue, until she was begging for him. Until she was dripping for him. He'd planned to pour wine over her, to mix with her own wetness, and to gorge himself on the mingled flavors. He'd had plans for all of that, until that first taste.

"Ian," Emily chanted his name breathlessly, her head rolling back and forth, eyes squeezed shut as his mouth moved over her randomly, kissing, licking and nibbling at her skin. "Ian, oh God, fuck me."

Ian's head came up as he let out a growl, and he leaned forward to kiss Emily almost violently as his hands struggled with the fly of his jeans. It seemed to take forever before he was free to push the offending garment part-way down his thighs, but once they were out of the way, he wasted no time in thrusting into his lover's welcoming heat, drawing a groan from his own throat and a gasp from hers.

Emily's legs locked tightly around Ian's hips, her heels digging into his ass as he pounded almost recklessly into her, his shirt staining red as it rubbed across her nipples. A steady, if unconscious, stream of "oh God" and "fuck me" and "please, Ian" poured from her lips, interspersed with gasps and moans as he robbed her of her senses.

"Come for me," Ian growled into her ear. "Come for me, Lauren." His thrusts grew firmer, more determined, more desperate. "Now, Lauren. Come for me now."

And she did. Her body arched and tensed and shuddered beneath him, her legs locking in place, holding him deep inside her as a primal cry escaped her throat. He let go as soon as she did, grunting and groaning into her ear as he spilled into her, muscles flexing with each spasm of pleasure.

Slowly, they came down, and he slipped from her body as they laid together.

"Ian?" Emily murmured, once her voice came back, once her brain had begun to function again.

"Yes, love?" Ian's voice was slurred with pleasure, exhaustion and sleep.

"Please don't fall asleep. I can't feel my fingers."


End file.
